Various types of documents (e.g., research papers, papers written by students for courses in which they are enrolled, etc.) include bibliography citations for subject matter included in the document, wherein the citations inform readers of the underlying reference sources for the included subject matter. In general, the author of such a document must write each citation.
People collaborate with each other on research topics in various ways. For example, students in courses often collaborate with one another in class or outside of class. Such collaboration may involve phone communications, email communications, text messaging, faxes, and the like. Online message boards can also provide a venue for collaboration among different people.